Inquiétude
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Un petit one shot sur un couple yaoi que j'aime beaucoup ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Valkyon/Nevra


Valkyon marchait dans le couloir parcourant le dortoir. Il ne se rendait pas à un endroit précis : Il n'avais simplement rien à faire, alors il cherchait une occupation.

Il était droit, avait la tête haute, une carrure imposante et une confiance en soit impressionnante sans pour autant tomber dans la vanité. Le genre d'homme à ne parler que quant il le faut, mais toujours à l'écoute des autres. Malgré son air distant, il était aussi quelqu'un de gentil et généreux, bien que ses sourires étaient rares. Mais n'importe qui le connaissant un minimum avait un grand respect pour lui car en plus d'être un homme bon, s'était aussi un grand guerrier.

Passant devant une énième porte, le chef de la garde Obsidienne se stoppa. Cette porte menait à la chambre de Nevra, le chef de la garde de l'Ombre. Aussi sournois qu'un serpent et rusé qu'un renard, il était l'égocentrisme réincarné. Adorant être entouré de femme, il avait la réputation d'être un charmeur, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Des rumeurs couraient sur lui, comme quoi il était menteur et manipulateur. Mais c'était faux, Valkyon le savait bien. Nevra et lui se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps, et l'homme à la peau mate avait eu l'occasion de voir le vrais visage de son camarade : Blagueur - presque autant que Ezarel -, adorant les pâtisseries, riant et souriant sans arrêt… Il n'était en rien celui que décrivait les rumeurs. Le chef de la garde Obsidienne se demandait d'ailleurs comment celles-ci avait pu naître, et pourquoi Nevra les laissait couler. Surement des hommes jaloux du succès du ténébreux, qui ne devait pas préoccuper celui-ci plus que ça.

Enfin, passons. Valkyon se stoppa donc face à la porte de son camarade, et haussa un sourcil : Celle-ci était fermée. Or, lorsque Nevra sortait, il laissait toujours sa porte ouverte pour montrer son absence. Il n'avait pas à craindre les voleurs : Sa chambre était équipée d'une multitude de pièges !

La porte étant donc fermée, cela voulait dire que le propriétaire était à l'intérieur ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du ténébreux de rester enfermé en journée ! Au contraire : Il en profitait toujours pour draguer à droite à gauche, aller chercher du miel avec Ezarel, ou encore embêter Leiftan !

Un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre montra à Valkyon qu'il ne se trompai pas : Le soleil resplendissant témoignait de ce bel après-midi qui venait tout juste de commencer.

Le métisse se décida à reprendre sa marche : Après tout, son camarde faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'était pas obligé d'être sans arrêt dehors, il pouvait très bien passer du temps seul à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se stoppa de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à partir… Pas alors qu'aucun son ne provenait de la pièce. Le chef de la garde Obsidienne n'était pas de nature curieuse, loin de là ! Mais le manque de vie en provenance de la chambre de Nevra le titillait. Et puis, une inquiétude qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'immisça en lui : Et si il était arrivé quelque chose au ténébreux ?

Non. Définitivement non. C'était un adulte et chef de Garde. Il était fort et dégourdit, et comme dit auparavant : Sournois et Rusé. Il était intelligent, et connaissait pas mal de chose en matière de sort. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Alors… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Valkyon, malgré ses dernières pensés, ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la poignée ? Pourquoi l'abaissa-t-il doucement avant d'entrouvrir la porte ? Pourquoi se faufila-t-il dans l'entrebâillement avant de la refermer discrètement ? Il n'arrivait pas lui même à répondre à ces questions, mais une chose était sûre : Il était maintenant à l'intérieur de la chambre de Nevra, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il attendit patiemment que ses yeux s'habituent, avant d'observer les alentours. Il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, et n'avait donc aucun mal à reconnaître les différents meubles et objets présents : La penderie le long du mur droit -Car Nevra était un grand fanatique de vêtement-, la table basse au centre de la pièce, où traînait des magazines en tout genre, les multitudes étagères sur les murs, parcourus de divers objets… Et le lit. Le grand lit placé entre le mur à gauche et le mur face à la porte. Le grand lit où se trouvait la source de son inquiétude.

« Nevra. »

C'était sortie tout seul, sans qu'il ne le décide. Il avait prononcé le nom de son camarade, comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il resta lui même surpris de sa prise de parole, mais ne fit aucun geste. Il fixa simplement le ténébreux, allongé tout habillé sur le lit et endormit. Il n'avait même pas de couverture pour le couvrir !

Valkyon s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il observa le chef de la garde de l'Ombre pendant plusieurs minutes, hypnotisé par son visage apaisé. Une envie lui prit soudainement : Celle de le toucher, de le caresser. Voir si sa peau était douce, tout comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs.

Il leva la main, possédé par un sentiment totalement inconnu pour lui. Elle se posa naturellement sur la joue du jeune homme, qui frissonna à ce contact.

Laissant glisser sa main le long du visage, le métisse oublia totalement ce qu'il était venu faire ici, plongé dans sa contemplation. Sa main passa du visage aux cheveux, et avant même de l'avoir réalisé, le chef de la garde Obsidienne s'était assit sur le lit. Tout cela était tellement étrange…

Continuant de le caresser, une nouvelle envie, plus puissante, vint prendre possession de lui : Une envie de gouter les lèvres de son camarade. Alors Valkyon se pencha sans aucune hésitation, s'approchant lentement du visage de son vis-à-vis. Leurs lèvres étaient toutes proches, s'effleurant presque… Et le chef de la garde Obsidienne réalisa enfin ce qu'il faisait. S'arrêtant net, il ne bougea plus. Même sa main s'était stoppé.

Comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il faisait, la stupéfaction remplaça l'envie. C'était lui qui avait prit l'initiative de toucher ainsi son camarade ? Lui, qui pourtant n'avait jamais recherché un quelconque contact depuis déjà des années ? Il était… surpris. Tout bonnement surpris.

Il se recula aussi doucement qu'il s'était approché, mais resta assit à observer le ténébreux. Sa main quitta les cheveux corbeaux pour venir se poser sur le lit, et le métisse ferma les yeux, n'écoutant que le silence coupé par la respiration calme et lente de Nevra.

Valkyon soupira, une légère déception traversant sa poitrine. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda de nouveau le visage de l'endormit, puis se décida enfin à partir. Après tout, son inquiétude était maintenant évaporée, alors pourquoi rester ?

Mais c'est lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser qu'une main lui attrapa le poignet, le retenant malgré lui. Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux blancs tourna la tête, croisant le regard perçant du chef de la garde de l'Ombre.

« Nevra. »

De nouveau ce nom qui traversa ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le décide.

Et soudainement, aussi furtif qu'un serpent, celui aux cheveux sombre se redressa, mettant leur deux visages si proches que le chef de la garde Obsidienne pouvait sentir le souffle de son camarade sur sa peau.

« Restes. Dit simplement Nevra. »

Valkyon ne répondit rien, se contentant seulement d'hocher légèrement la tête. Alors le ténébreux se laissa retomber sur le lit en emportant son camarade qui se retrouva allongé sur lui.

« Restes… répéta-t-il. Restes avec moi... »

Il posa ses mains sur le visage du métisse et l'approcha du sien. Alors l'homme aux cheveux blancs arrêta de réfléchir, et répondit un simple « Entendu », avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de son camarade.

* * *

Bon. La fin n'est pas super… J'espère quand même que ça vous auras plus !


End file.
